


Waking Up

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: "You kissed me first."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a prompt fill for @misswidgetsays on tumblr who requested the prompt “You kissed me first.” Hope this one is bounce-worthy. ;)
> 
> Thanks to @zennie-fic for the quick beta. Added a few things last minute so all mistakes are mine.

They were precious together. 

From the deck, Eliza watched Alex with Maggie. She’d been drawn outside by their laughter, compelled to witness her daughter’s happiness for herself. The tide was coming in, and Alex was doing her level best to teach Maggie to surf. They were both in wetsuits, having taken Kara and Alex’s old boards out of storage for the occasion. As Eliza watched, they paddled out together side-by-side to greet the next wave.

Eliza smiled, raised her camera, and fired off a series of shots, hoping for one she could frame. Alex was encouraging her girlfriend, clapping and shouting while Maggie managed to stay upright on wobbly legs for most of the ride. Maggie raised her fist in triumph, letting out a happy whoop before promptly tumbling into the surf as Alex laughed.

Maggie’s addition to Alex’s life hadn’t been without complications, but the transformation she’d caused in Alex was breathtaking. Somehow, Maggie had gotten past Alex’s defenses and insecurities, opening Alex up to a bigger world, a world beyond the DEO, beyond protecting Kara. Her daughter was living her life again, possibly for the first time in a decade, and Eliza would be forever grateful to Maggie for that gift.

Kara adored Maggie, talking about her on the phone almost as much as Alex, and during this last minute, but very welcome visit, Eliza was quickly growing to feel the same. She could already see this woman becoming a part of their family, and Eliza hoped to find the time to talk to Alex alone to see what her plans might be in that regard.

Balancing the camera on the rail, Eliza simply took a deep breath of the ocean air and enjoyed the pair. When Maggie tackled her daughter off her board and plunged them both into the surf, she laughed with delight before retreating inside to give them their privacy. 

****

“Thank you,” Maggie said quietly as Eliza handed her a glass of wine before settling next to her by the fire. The moon had risen on the horizon, bidding farewell to the sun as it sank beyond the ocean. The colors were dazzling, and Eliza savored the serenity of the beach, the quiet thunder of the waves, and the familiar scent of woodsmoke.

“It’s beautiful here,” Maggie murmured, snuggling a little more into the fleece blanket Alex had left her wrapped in as the breeze off the ocean chilled the evening air. “I can see why you like it.”

Eliza glanced toward the house, watching Alex as she moved about in the kitchen. Her daughter had offered to cook, much to her surprise. She hoped Alex wasn’t going to burn the house down. 

“Alex and Kara used to stargaze on nights like this,” Eliza told Maggie, pointing to the telescope sitting on the small deck at the top of the house. “Kara was able to tell her the actual names of stars and not just their scientific designations.”

Maggie tipped her head back, staring at the night sky. “Reminds me a little of Nebraska. You could actually see the stars where I grew up. National City is too bright most nights.”

Eliza nodded. It was one of the many reasons the city had never called to her.

“Still a little hard to believe Kara came from up there.”

Chuckling, Eliza took a sip of her own wine. “It was… a challenge, raising an alien for a daughter.”

“I’ll bet.” Maggie grinned. “You did an amazing job, though. With both of them.” Her smile was sweet and sincere, the dimples Alex adored in evidence. “Alex told me about the popcorn maker. I think I almost busted something from laughing so hard, but damn if that wasn’t the cutest story.”

“Tip of the iceberg,” Eliza promised. “Those two are a pair. Always causing trouble but always there to protect each other.” 

“Not much has changed.”

“They’re just doing it on a grander scale these days.” Eliza’s smile softened. “I knew I was raising two capable women who could change the world. I never really thought they might wind up saving it.”

Maggie watched her in the firelight, her gaze warm and open. Eliza could see how her daughter would fall for such a beautiful woman, and it did her heart good to see Maggie was proving to be just as beautiful on the inside. 

Leaning forward slightly, Maggie continued to smile encouragingly. “You must be proud of Alex. The way she looks after Kara.”

Eliza swallowed. “I am. More than she can imagine.”

“I would have paid good money to see those two as little kids playing on the beach.”

“How much?” Eliza winked. “I have videos.”

“Oh God,” Alex grumbled as she joined them, padding barefoot across the dusting of sand on the wood deck to settle in the chair next to Maggie’s. She had her own glass of wine, but she set it aside on a small table, grabbing an end of Maggie’s blanket and pulling it around her shoulders. “I leave you alone for 30 minutes, and she’s already plotting to humiliate me.”

Maggie laughed, and Eliza adored the sound. 

“Isn’t that why we came?” Maggie asked, gladly offering Alex more of her blanket. “So I can learn all your embarrassing childhood stories?”

“Am I going to get to do the same with your family?” Alex shot back, a playful smile on her lips.

“You wanna go to Nebraska, Danvers? There’s no ocean to play in there. Might be able to find you a corn maze or two.”

“Speaking of stories,” Eliza carefully interrupted their banter. “I’ve never heard how you two met.”

Alex blushed in the fading light, the reflection of the fire on her features doing little to hide it. Maggie was staring at her, enjoying the view. 

“Should I tell her or do you want to do it?” Maggie asked, her tone light and teasing.

“Not exactly romantic,” Alex muttered.

“No. Kinda hostile, actually.” Maggie chuckled. “Your daughter got all up in my official police business after someone tried to assassinate the president.”

“Your police business got all up in my jurisdiction.” 

Eliza’s heart swelled as she watched them, and when Alex glanced at her she did a double take, seeing something in her mother’s features that made the blush return in earnest. She scratched self consciously behind her ear, but a soft smile came to her lips.

“So who made the first move?” Eliza asked.

Maggie and Alex pointed at each other, and Eliza laughed.

“You kissed me first!” Maggie huffed playfully.

“That… that didn’t count,” Alex countered, cringing.

“It was a kiss, Alex. You totally planted one on me at the bar.” Maggie looked at Eliza. “Granted, I didn’t handle it very well. Your daughter threw me for a loop and left me kinda stupid for days.”

“I did not,” Alex sputtered. “Did I?” she asked after a moment.

“As freaked out as I was, it was still a hell of a kiss, Alex.”

“But our first kiss, like, for real, you kissed me!”

“What do you mean ‘for real?’” Maggie tossed back, barely able to hold in her laughter. “That first kiss was _real_.”

“I was being an idiot,” Alex reminded her. “It was more an ambush than a kiss. We’re not counting it.”

“Counted in my book.” Maggie took another sip of her wine.

“Girls,” Eliza drawled, amused, as Alex started to belabor the point, and they both fell quiet, playfully glowering at one another.

“You kissed me first,” Maggie mumbled, getting in the last word.

**** 

It was a habit Eliza didn’t want to break. Up before the sun, enjoying her first cup of coffee as the day broke over the sand and surf. The world was so quiet, the only sound the majestic crash of the waves on the shore and the occasional gull that swooped by in search of breakfast.

The deck creaked and Eliza turned her head, surprised to find her daughter sleepily shuffling toward her. Alex was still in her pajamas and a t-shirt, looking younger than her years as she yawned into her fist and settled next to her. She carried a cup of coffee, but she seemed to be using it more to warm her hands than to wake her body.

“Morning,” Eliza greeted, not bothering to hide her surprise.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex grumbled. “I get up early all the time you know.”

“Not willingly.” Eliza grinned. “I would have thought this would have been prime snuggling time,” she teased.

Her daughter flushed bright red, and Eliza chuckled.

“I was restless,” Alex admitted. “Didn’t want to wake Maggie.”

They were quiet a moment.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Eliza asked gently.

Alex traced her thumb along the rim of her mug. “Yeah,” she breathed before she swallowed. “Maggie… I don’t know. It sounds silly.”

“What?”

“It’s like she… woke me up. Does that make sense?” Alex peered at her then, her gaze wide open and a little afraid.

Eliza brushed an errant lock of hair away from her daughter’s cheek. “Absolutely. I felt the same way with your father.”

“Yeah?”

Eliza nodded. “The world looks different when you’re in love.”

Alex didn’t deny the charge. “So… you like her?” she asked, her eyes worried and vulnerable.

“No, sweetie,” Eliza murmured.

Alex rocked back in surprise before she took a deep, shaky breath, ready to defend the woman she’d allowed into her heart. 

“I adore her,” Eliza clarified with a wink.

“That… was not cool.” Alex shuddered in relief, but a smile sprang to her lips. “Not cool, Mom.”

Eliza draped an arm around her daughter’s waist, drawing her closer. Alex settled her head on her mother’s shoulder as the sun crept over their backs, glinting off the sand and water. “The beach would be a lovely spot for a wedding,” Eliza said in a deadpan voice. “Don’t you think?” She barely suppressed a grin, waiting for Alex’s inevitable sputtering to start. She just couldn’t resist teasing her daughter.

But Alex surprised her.

“It crossed my mind,” Alex admitted softly.

Happiness swelled in Eliza’s chest, bringing tears to her eyes. She wished Jeremiah could be there in this beautiful moment. “Your sister will be insufferable when the time comes,” Eliza murmured, keeping the moment casual even though she would never forget it.

“Yeah,” Alex said fondly. “Something to look forward to.”

They smiled, waking a new day in warm, easy silence.


End file.
